Mirajane's Lucky Day
by Expecto Patjonesy
Summary: Mira is bored. Until a certain newly appointed council member comes to visit Erza!


**I Do not own Fairy Tail. Story is set right when Jellal joins the magic council. He decides to come visit Erza in Fairy Tail.**

Mira was frustrated. Her current ships were making _no progress whatsoever. _Was she losing her touch? Even now, after everything she had done, Lucy and Natsu were no closer to realizing their love for each other! And Gajeel was being so stubborn about how much he _obviously_ cared about Levy! It was enough to drive her crazy!

She needed a new couple to work on, fast, or she would start tearing her hair out.

"Mira, is something wrong?" Lucy blinked up at Mira innocently.

"Of course not, Lucy." Mira smiled angelically at the celestial mage, all while screaming at Lucy in her mind for not making a move on Natsu.

Just then, Master Markarof stormed into the hall. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Master yelled. "We have a problem!"

Natsu shot up and balled his fists. "Is it a fight, Gramps? Because I'm all fired up!"

"CALM DOWN, NATSU!" Master shouted. "We have a member of the magic council visiting us! And He will be here ANY MINUTE! So everyone should be on their best behaviour-" cue glare at Natsu-"and if you get me in trouble, I will kill you."

A low chuckle from the doorway interrupted the Master's lecture. The guild whipped around to face a young man wearing a hood leaning cooly against the doorway.

"Threats, Markarof?" The young man stepped into the hall and lowered his hood.

A painful noise came from across the bar and Mira looked to see a trembling Erza. Her eyes were wide with an emotion Mira had never seen on the Titiania's face: fear.

The man's head snapped up, and his eyes landed on the shaking Erza. His smirk grew larger. Ignoring the rest of the guild, he walked smoothly over to wear she stood.

"Hello, Erza." The blue-haired man said with a hint of mirth. "Long time, no see. I wish we had more time to catch up, but I do have a job to do here. I hope I'll be seeing more of you, though, Miss _Scarlett._" He lowered his voice on the last word, and walked back towards Markarof as if nothing had happened.

The Master looked as baffled by the exchange as the rest of the guild, and barely managed to get out, "W-Well, Sir Seigrain, let's go and talk in my office." The old man glanced up at the still smirking Seigrain.

Seigrain nodded and walked briskly to the Master's office with Markarof stumbling behind him. They slammed the door and left the rest of Fairy Tail in silence. After a few moments of crickets chirping everybody whipped towards Erza.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Everybody screeched. Erza didn't even respond, instead just staring at the same spot on the wall that she had been staring at since Seigrain had called her Scarlet.

"Erza, how do you know that guy?" Lucy prodded. Erza said nothing and walked stone-faced out of the guild hall.

The guild slowly went back to their previous activities, occasionally casting a nervous glance towards the still-closed office door. Whoever that was behind the door had made Erza _tremble_ in fear.

"Who do you think that was? That he could get a reaction like that from _Erza_ of all people?" Levy asked Mira and Lucy.

"An ex-boyfriend, maybe?" Lucy suggested. Mirajane straightened up at the possibility.

"No, I don't think so. We've known Erza forever, we would have noticed if she ever had a boyfriend." said Levy. Mira deflated at that. She hadn't thought about it like that.

"He might be a super secret agent from an alternate dimension that Erza knew in another life!" Natsu yelled while fighting Gray.

"Ok, 1. Somehow, I doubt that that's the case, 2. DON'T BUTT INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S CONVERSATIONS!" Lucy shouted, glaring over at Natsu. Mira's shipping heart started to ache. She _definitely _needed to get NaLu together.

"Maybe he's somebody she met on a quest." It was, surprisingly, Gajeel who spoke up. "What?" He started to get defensive. "I'm curious too!"

"Or maybe," a new voice joined the conversation. "He's just an old childhood friend." The wizards whipped around to see Seigrain behind them, smiling in amusement at the topic of their conversation.

Mira started to stutter. "Seigrain! Sir! Um, we were just-" Seigrain held up his hand to stop her.

"It's all right. If you really want to know, Erza and I know each other from childhood."

Gray nervously raised his hand. "Um, but Erza's been with us since she was a kid, and she never mentioned you."

"That's because we knew each other before she joined this guild." Seigrain sat down, enjoying the looks of disbelief around him. "You might even say we were the best of friends. Unfortunately, the last time I saw her we didn't leave things on the best of terms."

"Is that why she acted so weird when she saw you?" Cana folded her arms.

"Most likely." Seigrain nodded. "But make no mistake, she is still…she still means something to me. In fact, a large part of the reason I volunteered to come talk to Markarof was because I had heard she was a part of this guild." Now it seemed as if he was more talking to himself. "I was…curious. They call her Titiania now. The Queen of the Fairies. It fits her." Seigrain snapped up, remembering he still had an audience. "I'll be going now. It's a long journey back. Take care…Fairy Tail." With that, he got up and walked briskly too the door.

"Oh, and," He hesitated. "Give this to Erza when she get's back, will you?" He pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the nearest table, then quickly left the guild hall.

It was a bit cruel, he knew, to taunt her like that. But he hoped that he might have redeemed himself a little with the note.

"I say we open it." Gray voted. The entire guild was surrounding the envelope that Seigrain had left on the table.

"What?! No!" Levy protested. "That would be a total betrayal of Erza's trust!"

"We agree with Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted.

"For once, I agree with ice-boy!" Natsu flashed his fanged grin. "Erza's our friend! We have a right to know what's going on!"

"No, We don't!" Lucy protested. "That's awful logic!"

"I'll take it." Mira snatched the letter off the table. The entire guild gave her a look. "What? I'll give it to Erza when she get's back." The whole guild's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Slowly, they all shuffled back to their old activities. Mira went back to the kitchens, carrying the letter.

Checking that the coast was clear, she quickly whipped the note out of the envelope. On the piece of paper was only a sentence, located right in the centre.

_Erza Scarlett,_

_I still haven't forgotten. _

_Yours, Jellal_

Mira scratched her head in confusion. Why did Seigrain sign it _Jellal_? What didn't he forget? She quickly stuffed the note back into the envelope and resealed it. She placed it in her pocket and made a mental note to give it to Erza later, all while subtly prying answers from the re-equip mage, of course.

Mirajane walked back into the guild hall. A sly smile spread across her face as she realized that she just found a new ship to matchmake.


End file.
